Senpai notice me!
by ginrii13
Summary: "Senpai noticed me!" Si kecil itu berteriak dengan gaya bhs.inggrisnya yang pas-passan, membuat Kageyama geram, Daichi terkejut, Suga menepuk jidatnya, dan Nishinoya yang bangga. Ada apa? [BL/AU]


**Karakter (Haikyuu) milik hiarichi sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini tulisan saya. Bukan tulisan dia atau pun mereka. Tapi saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Ushina (Ushijima Hinata)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Cerita hanyalah pemanis..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se no~**

Si kecil bersurai orange itu sedang menepuk-nepuk kakinya di lantai, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Matanya yang selalu melirik ke arah jendela untuk memastikan, sosok yang dia tunggu akan muncul melewati ruangannya.

Beda Jurusan, beda umur, dan beda tingkatan.

Tapi itu bukanlah masalah baginya yang jadi masalahnya, kapan pria itu datang? Kapan Pria itu melewati kelasnya? Kapan?

Rasa gusar dan khawatir membuatnya mengeluarkan peluh di selisih keningnya, dia ingin menemui pria itu. Tapi pria itu tidak muncul juga.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, dan membuatnya sedikit terhentak kaget.

"Kau keringat pagi-pagi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pria dengan rambut hitam kelimis itu sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi itu padanya, Si kecil itu mengangguk kemudian itulmgambil sapu tangan tersebut dan mengusapkannya di keningnya yang basah itu.

"Aku hanya kepanasan saja." katanya yang masih mengusap keningnya yang basah. "Kepanasan? Ini sudah pertengahan bulan oktober Seharusnya kau merasakan dingin bukan?"

Dia bungkam seketika, memang benar seharusnya dia merasa kedinginan tapi dia malah kepanasan seperti orang aneh.

"Apa kau tau? Itu kepanasan yang sedang menunggu seseorang."

Kalimat itu bahkan membuatnya semakin bungkam, kini pria dengan kacamata dan rambut blonde itu muncul dengan senyuman sinisnya menatap si kecil orange itu dan juga rambut hitam kelimis itu, secara bergantian.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Pria berambut kelimis itu dengan tatapan intensnya, namun si kecil tidak menatapnya, sebab matanya hanya fokus pada jendela yang dia lirik dari tadi, jendela yang menghubungkan perasaan kagumnya pada Pria itu, namun sayangnya tidak pernah tersampaikan. Ibaratnya mengagumi dari jauh tanpa pengetahuannya.

"Ah.. Orang yang kau tunggui itu tidak akan muncul." kata Pria kacamata itu yang membuat si kecil itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan ekspresi terkejut sangaat terkejut.

"Oi.. Siapa orang yang kau tunggui itu?" mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Pria berambut kelimis itu, Si kecil itu masih terkejut dengan kalimat yang Megane boy ini lontarkan.

Si kecil itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar ruangan, dari jauh pria berambut kelimis itu memanggilnya dengan pertanyaan "kau mau kemana?" dan "siapa yang orang yang kau tunggui".

Sayangnya tidak ada respon dan itu membuat pria berambut kelimis itu ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti si kecil itu pergi.

Saat si kecil itu keluar, wajahnya tiba-tiba menabrak sesuatu yang keras, tidak terlalu keras. Dengan perlahan mengusap hidungnya yang sakit, dan menaikkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit. Siapa orang yang dia tabrak ini?

Ohh..

Jantung Si kecil itu bergetar.

Sosok yang si kecil tabrak ini adalah Dia.

Itu Dia.

Dia yang membuat Si kecil itu menunggunya lama.

Dia yang telah dinantikan.

Yah..

Dia, Senpai Hinata. Beda Jurusan, beda kelas, beda umur. Dia adalah senpai Hinata. Pria dengan badan yang besar atau bisa di bilang kalau dia mempunyai ABS yang begitu menggiurkan. Sorotan mata seperti elang yang sedang menandai mangsanya. Dan wajah datarnya yang tidak di temukan kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

Saat ini memandangi si kecil yang tidak sengaja menabraknya itu. Si kecil itu memandangi wajah senpainya yang dia kagumi, dalam hati dia berdecak akan ketampanan senpainya. Jika dia tersenyum mungkin akan lebiih tampan lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat mu." suara berat yang berasal dari orang yang dia kagumi ini membuatnya bahagia kejang-kejang. Perutnya terasa kembung, dia merasa bahwa di dalam perutnya saat ini ada sesuatu yang terbang di dalam sana, seperti kupu-kupu, yah.. Kupu-kupu.

"Oi hinata! Beritau padaku siapa yang kau tunggui—" si kecil itu bernama Hinata, dan saat pria berambut kelimis ini datang merusak moment indahnya, ingin rasanya Hinata berkata kasar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, maafkan aku sebelumnya." katanya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata ingin menghentikannya tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa, seolah-olah suaranya di tahan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak "tunggu" pada senpainya itu.

Punggung besar itu semakin jauh dan semakin jauh, Hinata sedih sekaligus kecewa. Namun moment kesedihannya itu langsung pecah saat suara bass milik si rambut kelimis ini memanggil namanya.

"Oi, Hinata siapa orang yang kau tunggu–"

"DIA BICARA PADAKU!!"

Hinata Histeris, membuat Kageyama terkejut. Histerisnya begitu nyaring bahkan membuat yang ada di dalam ruangan ikut menoleh ke luar melihat siapa yang berteriak sehisteris begitu. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli, seseorang yang dia kagumi memberikannya sebuah kalimat "maafkan aku" dan tidak lupa, dia memandangi Hinata tadi.. Mereka berdua tadi saling memandangi, Dan itu membuat Hinata histeris tak karuan di dalam hati. Ah.. Hinata bahkan sempat memandangi mata senpainya itu, bewarna coklat keperakan, dengan sorotan yang tajam seperti elang.

Hinata ingin sekali di tatap oleh senpainya itu kembali, tidak peduli jika dia di tatap sebagai penjahat, stalker, maupun penguntit, asalkan itu di tatap oleh senpainya.. Hinata sudah sangat senang.

"Kau–" belum selesai Kageyama berbicara, Hinata langsung pergi dari hadapan Pria berambut kelimis ini. "Hinata!" panggil pria itu namun Hinata sudah jauh.

"Keliatannya _ouji_ -sama sedang khawatir, ya kan?" kalimat tanya dengan nada mengejek, membuat Pria berambut kelimis itu memandanginya dengan kaget.

"Kau–"

"Jika kau tidak cepat, dia akan diambil oleh orang itu."

Pria kelimis itu terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak. Apakah salah jika dia mengetahui siapa orang yang Hinata tunggui? Siapa orang yang membuat Hinata berkeringat di bulan oktober ini? Siapa yang membuat Hinata cemas?

Salah kah dia untuk mengetahuinya?

Salah?

Pria kelimis itu meninggalkan kelasnya dan mencari Hinata, dia ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang telah membuat Hinata seperti ini. Membuat Hinata seperti orang bodoh– ahh dia memang bodoh. Tapi tidak seburuk dirinya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suga-san! Suga-san! Dimana kau? Suga-san!"

Hinata berteriak di sepanjang koridor menyebut nama senpainya yang setia mendengar curahan hatinya itu. Hinata bahkan sering kali menoleh kekelas lain sambil memanggil nama Suga, mencarinya di selisih koridor dan bahkan memerhatikan satu-satu wajah para senpainya itu, sungguh berani Hinata padahal dia Junior tapi sudah berani datang ke lantai para senpai yang lebih Tua darinya dan lagi memerhatikan wajah para senpainya seperti hendak ingin berkelahi.

Kau kemanakan urat malu mu Hinata?

"Suga-san! Suga-san!" panggil Hinata lagi, seolah-olah dirinya sedang tersesat di keramaian orang dan berteriak memanggil ibunya–eh?

"Suga-san!"

"Hinata?!"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, dia kemudian menghampiri suara yang merespon panggilannya itu, dia lari dan kemudian memeluknya, layaknya seorang anak yang akhirnya bertemu ibunya kembali di kerumunan orang. Sungguh menggemaskan, tapi bagi Suga ini sangat memalukan.

"Ayo kita bicara ditempat lain." bisik Suga yang mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan yang dilontarkan padanya oleh semua orang yang melewatinya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suga-san, tadi dia mengajakku bicara!" kata Hinata semangat.

"Siapa?" tanya Suga

"Eumm.. A-aku malu menyebut namanya." kata Hinata yang kemudian Suga tertawa.

"Aku tau.. Lalu, Kenapa dia bisa mengajakmu bicara?"

Dan Hinata pun menjelaskan semuanya, dari detik dia menunggu hingga di berikan salam perpisahan.

Dan Suga baru sadar bahwa Hinata sudah terlalu kagum pada senpainya yang dia ceritakan ini.

"Um.. Hinata, apa kamu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Dia hanya mengucapkan ' _maafkan aku'_ dan kamu meresponnya dengan iya. Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan menganggapnya seperti percakapan?"

Hinata terdiam dia berpikir sejenak "tidak." jawabnya kemudian yang membuat Suga menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya ke tanah setelah itu menatap Hinata, dipikiran Suga kali ini Hinata benar-benar tenggelam dalam kekagumannya terhadap senpainya. Suga ingin memberhentikan Hinata tapi dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Hinata.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mencoba untuk menjauhi Hinata senpai yang di kaguminya itu?

Mungkin terlalu jahat.

Lalu?

Membantunya untuk mendekatkan Hinata pada senpai yang dikaguminya?

 _Mmm._..

Ya! Suga akan membantunya!

Sebagai senpai yang sudah dipercaya oleh Hinata, Suga akan membantunya meskipun ini begitu berat.

Tapi apakah Suga benar-benar akan membantunya? Bahkan soal asrama begini pun dia masih awam.

Suga masih berpikir untuk membantu Hinata, takutnya dia nanti salah arahkan anak orangnya.

Di beri harapan palsu sangat tidak mengenakkan hati, tapi kali ini Hinata yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. Jadinya Suga yang pusing.

"Suga-san! Hinata!"

Suga dan Hinata secara bersamaan berbalik kesamping, seorang Pria dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit pendek dari Hinata itu menghampiri Suga dan Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya kemudian, "kami berbicara." jawab Suga, Pria itu mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Hinata, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Pria itu.

"Dari mana Nishinoya-san tau?"

Pria bernama Nishinoya itu tersenyum lebar "semuanya terbaca di wajahmu! Jadi apa masalahmu? Siapa tau aku bisa membantu!"

Nishinoya bisa membantu?

Otak Suga langsung kacau kali ini, jika Hinata menjelaskan tentang kisah mirisnya yang terlalu kagum pada senpainya itu, Nishinoya pasti akan memberikan pendapat yang begitu ambigu.

"Aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya."

Tamatlah sudah, Hinata sudah keduluan memberitahukannya. Suga terlalu lama mencegah Hinata untuk tutup mulut. Selanjutnya hanya Tuhan dan mereka bertiga yang tau akhirnya seperti apa.

Dan saat itu pun Hinata menceritakan moment kebaperannya, curahan hatinya itu didengar dengan seksama oleh Nishinoya dengan serius. Tapi kenapa Suga yang cemas?

"Jadi begitu.. Aku pernah membaca di komik shojou, jika pasanganmu dingin dan hanya memberikan mu satu kalimat saja. Kau sebagai heroine harus nekat dan agresif! Bagaimana pun caranya."

Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk, Bahkan dia saat ini begitu serius mendengar pendapat Nishinoya. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan nishinoya-san?" tanya Hinata, Nishinoya tersenyum dan kemudian berbisik di telinga Hinata. Suga merasa tidak enak kali ini dengan pendapat Nishinoya, sedangkan Hinata?

Dia dengan semangat menerima pendapat Nishinoya.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata memerhatikan jamnya, bahkan Dia terlihat begitu gusar. Dosen menerangkan didepan dengan sangat serius, tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Ada satu masalah yang harus dia tuntaskan.

Semua point point yang Nishinoya berikan padanya Dia tangkap dan dia cermati secara seksama, Hari ini, Jam ini, Detik ini, Hinata akan menyatakan perasaannya melalui angin.

Melalui angin?

Seperti apa?

Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti, tapi saat bertanya kembali pada Nishinoya lagi.. ternyata makasudnya berteriak bilang I LOVE YOU.

Apa itu melalui angin?

Sebodo amat melalui angin atau air, yang penting perasaan Hinata harus tersampaikan. Hinata tidak tahan mendendam perasaannya, lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang mendendam perasaan tertarik padanya? Hinata berharap agar orang itu menyerah sebab dia sudah menemukan mate nya. Terlalu menyakitkan bukan?

"Jam sudah selesai, silakan kalian pulang." ucap sang Dosen, dan Hinata dengan gerakan cepat memasukkan barang-barangnya di tas kemudian merangkul Tasnya, setelah itu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hinata! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Kageyama tapi Hinata sudah keduluan jauh. Dibelakangnya Tsukishima terkekeh melihat Kageyama yang diacuhkan dari tadi oleh Hinata.

Langkah kaki Hinata semakin cepat saat semua mahasiswa keluar dari kelasnya karena sudah selesai, Hinata sekali lagi melihat Jamnya. Masih ada 10 menit untuk pelajaran senpainya selesai.

Hinata kini berlari, di depannya sudah ada Nishinoya yang sedang menunggu Hinata. Hinata menghampirinya dengan napas yang terengah-engah, tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak hanya untuk naik ke lantai 3.

"Apa kau sudah siap Hinata?" tanya Nishinoya, dan Hinata mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun turun menuju pintu masuk, jadi apa guna-gunanya Hinata berlari dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 3 kalau ujung-ujungnya mereka turun lagi?

 _Meanwhile._..

Suga pun ikut terburu-buru, dia membereskan bukunya dan ingin segera pergi menuju pada Hinata dan Nishinoya yang akan memulai aksinya. Suga khawatir soal itu, maksudnya setiap kali dia merasa khawatir pasti bakal ada hal yang buruk.

Dan Suga merasakannya sekarang, seperti insting seorang ibu mungkin?

"Suga, kau begitu tergesa-gesa.. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Daichi, Suga mengangguk dia kemudian melihat Jam yang dia kenakan.

Ini sudah waktunya..

Dan Suga tidak sempat lagi untuk menjelaskannya. Suga kemudian menggenggam lengan Daichi dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang ikuti saja aku dan hentikan anak mu."

Kata Suga yang kemudian menarik Daichi mengikutinya keluar, Daichi kebingungan..

Siapa yang Suga maksud sebagai anaknya? Dan kenapa dia menariknya sekencang ini? Ada apa?

Daichi kebingungan.

' _Sejak kapan dia agresif seperti ini?'_ batin Daichi kemudian.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menekan-nekan lengan jaket yang dia kenakan, terkadang dia memainkan kukunya karena gugup, dan Kadang jika sudah sangaat gugup dia akan menggigit jari kukunya.

Apa ini pilihan yang terbaik?

Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat baginya?

Hinata kini mulai berpikir, sedikit demi sedikit beberapa pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya gugup dan ingin melarikan diri.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Haruskah Hinata menyapanya terlebih dahulu?

Bagaimana?

Hinata kini berjongkok dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia frustasi, bagaimana jika dia di tolak?

Yah..

Bahkan Hinata tidak sempat berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya.

Apa dia akan melarikan diri?

Dia bahkan kini merasa kalau dirinya sangat bodoh saat ini. Kegugupan membuatnya sadar dari keoptimisannya.

Rasa-rasanya Hinata ingin menjedotkan kepalanya di tembok.

"Nishinoya-san, keliatannya aku menyerah saja.." Hinata mengeluh, namun Nishinoya tidak memperdulikan keluhan Hinata itu. "Apa kau mau berhenti sekarang?" tanya Nishinoya dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata, Apa kau mau melihat senpai yang kau kagumi itu jalan dengan orang lain? Apa kau mau posisi mu yang seharusnya ada di samping senpai mu itu di gantikan oleh orang lain? Apa kau mau itu semua?"

Tentu saja tidak!

Hinata tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!

Tapi...

Hinata tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perasaannya saat ini, ingin menyerah tapi dia takut senpainya di ambil oleh orang lain.

Dilema?

Hinata kemudian berdiri dari jongkoknya dan memasang wajah masam, dia bingung.

"Hinataa!"

Seseorang memanggilnya, dan itu adalah Suga yang sedang menarik Daichi. Suga menghampirinya dan dia terlihat kelelahan, bagaimana tidak.. Bayangkan saja Dia berlarian dari lantai 3 sampai lantai 1 belum lagi dia menarik Daichi. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya kelelahan?

"Suga-san..Dan.. Daichi-san?" bingung Hinata, terlihat kedua orang itu kelelahan. Suga mengatur napasnya begitu juga dengan Daichi, mereka berdua seperti habis sedang melakukan sesuatu yang intim, nyatanya mereka hanya berlarian saja.

Hinata ingin bertanya kenapa pada Suga yang memanggilnya itu tapi sayang seseorang memanggilnya lagi.

"Hinata!"

Baiklah, mari kita hitung berapa orang yang memanggil Hinata hari ini.

Mungkin banyak..

Dan kini Kageyama yang memanggilnya, Hinata semakin bingung. Bahkan jika orang-orang ini ada di dekatnya dia pasti akan sangat gugup. Bagaimana caranya dia berteriak _I LOVE YOU_ pada senpainya yang dia sukai itu–eh maksudnya kagumi.

"A-anu.. Kalian ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Dan yang pertama kali menjawab adalah Kageyama.

"Aku memanggil mu dari tadi tapi kau tidak menyahut! Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku? Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya tapi kau sudah menghindari ku!"

Sebenarnya bukan dihindari, hanya saja Hinata terburu-buru untuk pergi menemui Suga dan Nishinoya tadi, jadi mungkin dipikiran Kageyama si Hinata ini menghindarinya. Padahal sebenarnya bukan.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya Hinata? Apa kau sudah menyatakannya! Nishinoya!" kini suga berujar dengan panik.

"Belum sama sekali, kami masih menunggunya disini." jawab Nishinoya.

"Siapa menyatakan siapa?" tanya Kageyama

"Hinata!"

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Tunggu dulu.. Hinata ingin apa?"

"Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya!"

"HAH!?"

Semuanya terdiam, bahkan Hinata pun terdiam. Kageyama langsung memegang kedua pundak Hinata

"Hinata! Apa kau tidak bahagia jika bersama ku?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Err.. Maksudku.. Siapa orang yang kau kagumi itu!?"

"Ka-kageyama kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan kalau bertanya?"

"Siapa Hinata?"

"Di-dia senpa–"

Hinata tanpa sengaja menggigit lidahnya dan itu membuatnya berhenti bicara. Demi apa Hinata kesakitan menggigit sendiri lidahnya. Apa ini efek dari kegugupannya?

Nishinoya kemudian menepuk pundak Hinata "hinata dia muncul!" seru Nishinoya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang Hinata tunggui, Hinata menoleh kearah tangan Nishinoya yang menunjuk itu. Dan saat itu pula Hinata terkejut.

Senpainya sudah muncul.

Pria yang menpunyai rahang yang kokoh dan tegas itu sudah selesai dengan pelajaran kuliahnya, dan saat ini dia mau pulang.

Hinata ini kesempatanmu.

Tapi...

Hinata langsung memegang perutnya, "perut ku s-s-sa-sa-kit.. a-a-a-aku mau ketoilet dulu." saat hendak pergi Nishinoya mencegahnya dengan cara memegang tangan Hinata. "Ini kesempatan mu Hinata! Apa kau akan menyia-nyiakannya?"

Hinata terdiam, wajahnya memucat. Dia belum siap, dan lagi setiap kali dia gugup perutnya menjadi bermasalah.

"Lakukan Hinata!" perintah Nishinoya, Hinata berdiri tegap dia mencoba untuk berteriak. Apakah dia bisa?

Suga mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata, tapi Hinata tetap saja merasa gugup. Banyak pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya saat ini. Tapi ini bukanlah waktunya untuk bertanya pada diri sendiri kan?

Senpainya itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, saat dia melewati Hinata Nishinoya langsung menepuk keras pundak Hinata.

"Cepat lakukan Hinata! Sebelum dia pergi!"

Hinata terdiam, dia bingung untuk melakukannya dari mana.

Senpai Hinata kini sudah jauh dari jaraknya, dan itu membuat Nishinoya geram. Hinata tidak berkutik sedikit pun.

"Hinata!"

"Noya-san, jangan terlalu memaksakan Hinata."

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan nada suaranya yang besar, Hinata berteriak.

"SENPAI NOTICE ME!!"

Teriakan Hinata itu membuat Daichi terkejut, Suga menepuk jidatnya, Kageyama melongo bingung, dan Nishinoya yang puas.

Bahkan orang-orang yang ada disitu memerhatikannya, Hinata tidak peduli. Mungkin tadi dia memang sangat Gugup tapi setelah berteriak dan mengeluarkan semua perasaannya Hinata tidak lagi gugup, tapi takut.

' _Jika dia berbalik Dia menerimaku, jika tidak berbalik dia menolakku.'_ batin Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar, tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk mengucapkan I love you kan? Kenapa jadi notice me?" bisik Nishinoya pada Hinata, Hinata bahkan bingung kenapa juga dia bilang notice me? Kalau mengucapkan kata notice me itu berarti..

 _HINATA GAGAL DAKAM MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA!!_

Hinata menjatuhkan setengah dirinya ke tanah, sehingga seluruh tubuhnya bertopang pada kedua lutut nya. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, Dia shock.

Suga mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang shock itu.

"Aku gagal.." kata Hinata kemudian Rambutnya di elus dengan lembut.

"Kamu tidak gagal." suara berat itu membuat Jantung Hinata berdegup.

 _'Ini bukan suara Suga-san maupun Nishinoya-san.. Ini suara..'_

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, dilihatnya lah seorang Pria yang Hinata kagumi, senpainya.

"Ehhh?"

Hinata kemudian menatap Nishinoya yang saat ini memberikan jempol padanya, Hinata pasti sudah bermimpi.

Sang senpai kemudian membantu Hinata berdiri, Hinata pun berdiri tapi kedua lututnya bergetar, Hinata terlalu shock untuk saat ini.

"Apa kamu hanya ingin di notice saja?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat Nishinoya dan Suga kebingungan di tambah lagi dengan Daichi dan Kageyama. Tapi Hinata tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan senpainya ini, dia hanya terlalu kaget dan senang.

"Hei.." sang senpai kemudian menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Dia gugup.

Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

 _'Ini bohongkan?'_

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat wajah Pria itu, dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Bahkan saat ini dia berniat untuk menampar dirinya supaya tersadar dari mimpinya.

"A-a-a-ku.. Be-be-be–"

Belum selesai bicara, si kecil itu pingsan. Yang lainnya panik, dan sang senpai terkejut.

Pernyataan perasaan Hinata tersampaikan, dan Hinata senang.

 _-END-_


End file.
